Footwear
Footwear refers to types of clothing worn on the humanoid body part, the foot. Typically, footwear comes in forms of shoes and boots. Historically, the practice of making footwear was a role performed by a cobbler or sandal maker. ( ; ) Footwear typically prevents unnecessary wear and tear on one's flesh from walking or standing. It can also be used to enhance performance of certain difficult tasks that one's feet cannot do by their genetic ability. Examples of footwear )]] )]] Starfleet uniforms include regulation black boots. Women's boots usually have a little higher heels than the men's. Starfleet uniforms starting in the 2350s included a loop at the bottom of the pant leg, which wrapped around the bottom of the boot to hold it in place. One unique design was the footwear of the early-2270s, which was entirely different from any other Starfleet-issued boots. The footwear was the same color as the wearer's uniform, and the female variety had high wedge-type heels. ( ) In 1953, Jimmy claimed that the only way African-Americans would be allowed in space was "if they need someone to shine their shoes". ( ) While trapped on Galorndon Core, Geordi La Forge stated to Centurion Bochra that "I never lie when I've got sand in my shoes." ( ) The dog Maura was fond of Geordi La Forge's boots and was chewing both boots. ( ) Jake Sisko almost forgot his shoes when he left the quarters for school. ( ) While under the influence of the Saltah'na energy spheres, Jadzia Dax told Kira Nerys "You know what they say - put the shoe on the right foot first, but put the left foot first in the bathtub." Kira seemed confused after this statement. ( ) In 2371, after Tom Paris and Lidell Ren came inside from the cloud burst on Banea, he joked that "there must be a centimeter of water in my boot!" and he tried to take it off, but Lidell started kissing him. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, Julian Bashir has a secret compartment in his shoes where he stores the chamber of a gun. ( ) Worf apparently chose the color of Jadzia's shoes for their wedding. ( ) In the mirror universe, a Klingon officer accidentally lost the key to Garak's bindings. It fell into his boot. ( ) In early 2373, Molly O'Brien obtained a new pair of purple shoes. ( ) In 2378, while The Doctor was forced to impersonate several officers (including Captain Janeway) he hid his mobile emitter under his pant leg on his boot. ( ) On Takar II, during Arridor and Kol's reign as "gods", footwear could be traded for goods or services. ( ) , Kirk is seen putting on his boot, a sign that he has accepted the arrangement with the Unnamed Scalosians.}} Types of footwear *Gravity boots *Levitation boots *Rain slippers *Sabot and boots worn by Martha Hackett, Brian J. Williams, and Bruce Davison. }} External link * de:Schuh Category:Clothing